Love Doesn't obey to any Rules
by Lullanallaby
Summary: "L'amour n'obéit à aucune règle, c'est ce qui le rend si imprévisible… Il arrive parfois qu'il naisse là où personne ne l'attendait…" R.M. /SQ\OS/


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Une certaine Alice Cliff, sur le groupe « SwanQueen Fanfiction » de Facebook a émis cette idée de fic. Et j'avoue que ça m'a tout de suite inspiré._

_On est à la fin de la saison 1, le sort vient tout juste d'être brisé._

_Administrativement parlant, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas blablabla._

_C'est du POV Régina,__ j__e suis pas hyper à l'aise dans les POV extérieurs, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même._

_Un grand merci à Evilchachouuu qui me fera le grand honneur de traduire cet OS en Anglais. (Ouais, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix, à part the table is yellow et Brian is in the kitchen, j'ai pas vraiment de talent dans la langue !)_

_Je vous souhaite de très belles fêtes de fin d'année et je l'espère : une bonne lecture !_

**_Update : Je suis super contente de voir que l'OS plaît^^, je tiens quand même à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de suite...:) Je sais, c'est injuste car ça s'arrête trop brutalement ! Mais sachez que j'aime frustrer ! Bonne journée !_**

* * *

**\- Maudite Emma Swan !**

Régina rentrait chez elle au 108 Mifflin Street.

Elle regarda derrière elle pour être sûre de n'être suivie par personne avant de refermer la porte.

La brune se posa, dos contre sa porte, enleva ses chaussures à talon qui lui faisaient un mal de chien avant de les jeter au loin. Puis elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Elle sentit les larmes monter mais s'interdisait de les laisser sortir.

Elle était Régina Mills, bon sang ! Elle n'avait pas l'éducation propice aux sanglots. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'inélégance de sortir toute la grossièreté que sa bouche retenait contre cette Emma Swan qui venait de détruire sa vie.

Ou plutôt sa deuxième vie.

Rumpelstiltskin lui avait vendu du rêve. Avec ce sort noir, elle aurait dû avoir sa fin heureuse.

Certes, il l'avait prévenue qu'il existait une forte probabilité que la sauveuse vienne faire son travail de… _sauveuse_.

Mais elle pensait avoir couvert ses arrières. Faire croire à Henry qu'il avait tout inventé, ne lui avoir donné aucun crédit jusqu'à humilier son propre fils pour pouvoir continuer toute cette mascarade.

Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais…

Ce regard qu'il avait eu pour elle quand Emma l'avait réveillé. Tant de colère, de honte et de dégoût…

Elle avait laissé ses émotions la submerger quand elle avait entendu la machine reliée à Henry. Ce son linéaire qui ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Henry était mort.

Et c'était elle qui l'avait tué.

C'était elle qui n'avait pas eu assez confiance en lui pour avoir eu l'audace de mettre du poison dans un chausson aux pommes. Et d'essayer de tuer sa mère biologique.

Elle aurait dû lui faire confiance. Elle aurait dû l'écouter. Et l'aimer. Inconditionnellement. Sans peurs. Sans craintes de le voir partir un jour.

Il avait fallu qu'elle agisse. Elle savait pourtant qu'une personne désespérée ne mesurait jamais l'ampleur des actes désespérés qu'elle mettait à exécution.

Et qui menaçaient de tout foutre en l'air.

Régina prit ses tempes entre ses doigts et tenta des respirer doucement pour calmer toute la colère qui faisait rage en elle.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle remercia le fait que la magie n'était pas présente à Storybrooke, sinon sa maison serait déjà en cendres.

Et elle avait beau détester cette ville à cet instant précis. Elle ne souhaitait pas voir brûler la maison où Henry avait grandi. Où il avait fait ses premiers pas. Où il l'avait appelé « maman » pour la première fois.

Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste.

Presque toutes les personnes de cette ville avaient son numéro. Elle était la Maire depuis 28 ans. Tout le monde avait donc la capacité de la joindre à chaque instant.

Le message qu'elle avait reçu devait sûrement l'insulter de tous les noms. Et ce n'était que le début.

Tous ces idiots avaient recouvré la mémoire.

Snow White et son mièvre de mari.

La louve qui travaillait avec sa grand-mère.

Eux. Et tous les autres. Tous.

Régina rassembla toutes les forces qu'elle alla chercher entre ses entrailles. Il fallait qu'elle assume.

Alors elle prit son téléphone et ferma les yeux. Respirer. Et encore respirer. Quand elle les ouvrit elle vit le nom de l'expéditeur du message. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux. Miss Swan.

**_#Il va bien. Il s'est endormi et récupère. Il viendra quelques temps avec moi quand il sortira de l'hôpital. _**

Régina s'était attendue à tout. Mais pas à ça. Pas à elle. Et pas à ce qu'elle lui donne des nouvelles de son fils.

Elle se releva d'un coup puis se dirigea vers son salon. Elle prit place sur son canapé en plaçant ses jambes sous elle. Elle enleva sa veste, la jeta à côté d'elle et se concentra sur son écran.

Il va bien.

Elle le savait, en soi.

Ce n'était qu'un sort du sommeil. Et c'était elle qui était à l'origine de ce sort. Elle n'avait pas mis l'option « mortel » dedans. Juste l'option « torture mentale ».

Elle relu le message une ou deux fois. Ou peut-être trois. Elle se dit qu'elle était le seul lien qu'il lui restait avec son fils. Et que ce n'était pas le moment de le compromettre.

**_#Merci Miss Swan. Sa chambre l'attend, il peut revenir quand il veut._**

Et elle l'envoya.

Régina se leva et alla dans sa cuisine, sortit un verre à pied, une bouteille de vin et fit couler le liquide son verre, dans un bruit un peu trop dur à entendre. Celui du désespoir. Ou plutôt, de l'espoir de sentir assez vite et assez fort l'alcool en elle pour oublier cette journée.

Elle avala une première gorgée du liquide quand elle sentit son téléphone vibrer à nouveau. Elle se dépêcha de l'ouvrir.

**_#La confiance est plus facile à détruire qu'à (re)construire, Régina. _**

La colère monta. Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Ça voulait tout dire et rien dire à la fois. Elle se hâta de répondre.

**_#Miss Swan, mon fils n'est pas un otage ni une clé de chantage, il n'a pas cette place dans une telle situation. Il a une mère et il a besoin d'être auprès d'elle._**

Régina envoya le message puis avala une autre gorgée de vin, bien plus grande que la précédente. Son espoir de sentir l'alcool se diffuser dans ses veines grandissait. Elle venait peut-être de faire un faux-pas. Ne pas compromettre le lien qui l'unissait à son fils ne voulait cependant pas dire : lui donner tous les droits de la torpiller.

Il fallait que tout ça cesse. Et il fallait surtout que Miss Swan mette moins de temps à répondre à ses SMS.

Elle avait mûri depuis la mort de Daniel. Elle avait grandi et Henry l'avait aidée à apaiser sa douleur. Avec ses yeux d'enfant, il lui avait fait sentir qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Et c'était tout ce dont elle avait eu besoin ces dix dernières années.

**_#Il l'est._**

Elle avait tout fait pour contenir ses larmes depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'avait pas pu retenir celles-là.

Elle n'avait pas pu non plus réfréner la brûlure qui se frayait un chemin dans son âme. Ni laisser tomber son téléphone par terre qui se brisa en 1000 morceaux. Tout comme elle.

* * *

_3 jours plus tard._

Régina se réveilla en sursaut quand elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Elle regarda l'heure : 9H03.

Mais elle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller en fermant les yeux. La tête douloureuse.

**\- Qui que vous soyez, dégagez.**

Au ton très bas de sa voix, elle savait pertinemment que les personnes derrière la porte ne pouvaient l'entendre. Mais elle espérait du plus profond d'elle-même que le silence régnant dans le manoir les motiverait à repartir.

Il était beaucoup trop tôt et elle avait certainement beaucoup trop bu aussi.

Elle sentit le sommeil l'envahir à nouveau quand la sonnette retentit une fois de plus.

Sans bouger, elle ouvrit les yeux. Et parfois, un regard valait mille insultes. Alors elle les referma.

Avant de les rouvrir.

Henry.

C'était peut-être Henry.

Complètement absorbée par cette pensée, Régina se leva d'un bond, à la merci d'un espoir qui lui donnait plus de force que nécessaire.

Elle s'habilla de sa robe de chambre en satin, prenant soin de lacer la ceinture et descendit rapidement.

Ce simple geste lui rappela toutes les fois où elle avait demandé à Henry de ne pas courir dans les escaliers. Il suffisait qu'il soit parti depuis 3 interminables jours pour qu'elle fasse tout ce qu'elle lui interdisait.

Elle stoppa son élan quelques centimètres avant d'atteindre la porte. Elle eut le réflexe de se regarder dans le petit miroir juste à côté de la porte, remettre les mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreilles, de bien s'arranger pour accueillir son fils.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte.

**\- Tu vas crever, salope !**

Régina se figea.

Ce n'était pas son fils. C'était toute la ville qui était devant sa porte.

Contre elle.

**\- Vengeance !** Hurla quelqu'un d'autre que Régina n'essaya même pas de reconnaître.

**\- Laissez-la tranquille !** Intervint Emma en arrivant à son niveau. La blonde se plaça entre elle et les habitants de la ville. **Rentrez chez vous ! Laissez la !**

**\- Tu vas pas la défendre en plus ! **Hurla Snow en arrivant aussi à leur niveau.

Emma regarda la femme qu'elle venait de découvrir être sa mère. Régina aperçut tant d'émotions différentes dans son regard porté sur elle, mais certainement pas l'amour qu'on peut porter à une mère.

Au lieu de s'allier à elle, la blonde s'approcha de Régina et se planta devant, dos à elle. Telle un garde du corps prête à donner sa vie sans se poser de questions.

Emma faisait barrage.

Et Régina eut l'espoir de croire qu'avec Emma dans son camps, elle pouvait avoir un moment de répit. Alors elle baissa les yeux. Pensant à son fils. Et tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

**\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on aura nous pour nous venger, hein ? **Demanda Hopper, en plein milieu de la foule.

**\- Te venger ? T'as eu ton diplôme de psy dans une pochette surprise ou quoi ?** Demanda la blonde, passablement énervée.

**\- Demande à la sorcière derrière toi ! **

**\- Laissez-moi leur parler**, dit Régina, tout bas, pour que seule Emma puisse l'entendre.

Avec tout ce brouhaha devant sa porte, elle n'était même pas certaine que la blonde l'ait entendue.

**\- Pour qu'ils vous crucifient sur place ?** Répondit-elle, sans se retourner, essayant de protéger la mère de son fils de la foule en colère.

**\- Ce n'est pas à vous d'assumer ça.**

**\- Non, vous avez raison**, répondit-elle du tac au tac. **Mais vous êtes la mère d'Henry. Et même si je vais surement regretter ça un jour, il est hors de question qu'on s'attaque à vous. **

Régina ne comprit pas pourquoi. Mais elle sembla venir de perdre un poids incommensurable sur ses épaules. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Petite. Pâle. Et fragile.

Emma la protégeait. Son regard sur elle changea.

Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait protéger une femme qui avait détruit votre vie ?

**\- Emma, laisse-nous passer !** Hurla Snow.

**\- Ok, je sais pas si vous avez fait attention mais c'est pas parce que le sort est rompu que je ne suis plus le shérif de la ville !** Cria à son tour Emma. **Alors vous allez dégager d'ici, c'est clair ? Le premier ou la première,** dit la blonde en fixant Snow, **qui fait quelque chose contre elle, quoi que ce soit, finira en taule ! Est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?**

**\- Rien à foutre !** Criait Grincheux.

Il aurait aimé ne pas être le seul à se rebeller. Mais quand il se retourna, il vit qu'une partie des partisans Anti-Méchante-Reine ne pipait mot.

Ils avaient tellement eu l'habitude des menaces qu'ils ne se rendaient même pas compte que cela fonctionnait encore et toujours sur eux.

**\- Rentrez chez vous !** Continua Emma.

En colère, Grincheux prit un élan et fonça droit devant lui.

Il n'avait pas d'armes, pas de pouvoir magique, pas de pioche. Juste une colère incontrôlable que Régina avait fait naître.

En fonçant devant lui, il percuta la foule de plein fouet qui avança en un coup de mouvement. Snow fonça dans sa fille. Sa fille se recula sur Régina qui, elle, tenta de se raccrocher à la première chose qu'elle put pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Les hanches d'Emma.

Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Emma eut le réflexe de poser sa main gauche sur celle de la brune, posé sur sa hanche.

Un instinct de protection qui ébranla l'ancienne Reine. Un tel geste n'avait pas été fait à son encontre depuis Daniel. Elle regarda la main posée sur la sienne. Comme si plus rien n'existait. Comme si tous ces maux des derniers jours trouvaient un pansement. Ephémère, certes, mais présent. Elle respira.

**\- Miss Swan, laissez-les passer.**

Emma soupira en tentant de contenir la foule. Puis, surprenant la brune, elle la recula, toujours en faisant face à la foule, dans le but de les faire entrer toutes les deux dans le manoir.

Et sa mère, dont la violence traversait le regard, en quête d'une vengeance, tenta de la rattraper. En vain.

Une fois passées la porte, Emma la referma dans un claquement qui fit sursauter la Mairesse. Et se retourna vers elle, faisant séparer leurs deux mains.

Régina se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait tué pour moins que ça. La forcer à rentrer, désobéir à ses ordre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ça qui la mettait en colère.

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Pourquoi quoi, Swan ?**

**\- Vous voulez quoi ? Qu'ils vous tuent ?**

**\- Si ça peut les calmer. **

Des cris provenaient de l'extérieur, des hurlements, des coups portés sur la porte. Des insultes.

**\- La seule chose qui pourra les calmer, c'est un voyage dans le temps de 28 ans. **Son ton était strict. Nerveux.

Régina sembla réfléchir un instant.

**\- J'ai.. **Elle hésita. **J'ai ouvert parce que je pensais que c'était Henry...**

Sur le point de hurler toute sa colère, la déchirure visible sur le visage de Régina la fit changer d'avis. Elle refreina ses intentions.

**\- Il n'est pas prêt.**

**\- Lui ? Ou vous ?**

**\- Ne me mêlez pas à ça, Régina. Il me semble que ma présence ici vaut tous les discours stériles que nous pourrions avoir.**

**\- Vous avez raison.**

Emma referma aussitôt la bouche.

Est-ce que la femme la plus orgueilleuse du monde venait de lui donner raison ?

Emma encra son regard dans le sien. Son visage s'adoucit. Celui de la brune aussi.

**\- Laissez-lui du temps. Il vous aime, il a juste besoin de s'en souvenir.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Je ne suis pas vous, Régina. Ma colère ne me fait pas jeter un sort pour maudire tout un monde. Vous ne pouvez pas contrôler le libre arbitre des personnes qui vous entourent.** Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, faisant face à une Régina méconnaissable. Dans une impulsion incontrôlée, elle se saisit de la main de la brune qui était le long de son corps. **C'est vous qui l'avez élevé. C'est vous qui avez vu ses premiers pas, entendu ses premiers mots, séché ses premières larmes. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous séparer de notre fils.**

**\- Notre ?** Intervint Régina.

**\- C'est tout ce que vous avez retenu de ce que je viens de dire ?** Ce qui fit sourire la brune.

**\- Je n'avais jamais vu la situation sous cet aspect-là.**

Et contre toute attente, c'est Emma qui sourit aussi.

**\- Laissez-lui du temps. Il reviendra. En tous cas, je ne ferai jamais rien pour l'empêcher de revenir.** Alors qu'elle allait repartir, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main de la Mairesse. Elle regarda leurs mains emmêlées. **Et tentez de ne pas vous faire tuer en attendant,** dit-elle avant de lâcher sa main.

Elle la regarda. Intensément. Avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir la porte où la moitié de la foule avait déjà disparu.

Régina aperçut Snow devant la porte. Son regard, injecté de sang, la fixait. Sa colère visible, palpable. En la voyant comme ça, elle se rendit compte que Mary-Margaret n'existait plus. Mais que Snow était bien de retour.

Emma referma la porte et elle l'entendit sommer aux personnes présentes de partir le plus vite possible.

La brune fixait la porte. Et la seule chose qui lui resta en mémoire fut le regard de Snow.

Elle se souvint que 28 ans auparavant, elle avait ordonné à ses gardes de les tuer, elle et son bon à rien de mari. Elle était arrivée alors que Charming, un trou d'épée dans le torse, se vidait de son sang. Elle se souvint des larmes de Snow alors que la fumée violette était sur le point de tout avaler.

Et de son rire. De sa jouissance, savourant sa victoire.

Elle avait méprisé chacune de ces personnes pendant tant d'années.

Emma avait raison, elle avait maudit tout un monde pour se venger d'une seule personne.

Snow-White.

Sentant la colère l'envahir à nouveau en se souvenant du visage de Daniel alors que sa mère avait sa main dans sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux.

Il allait falloir qu'elle ait recours à un subterfuge.

Il était hors de question que son fils paie encore.

Pour rien au monde.

Alors pourquoi pas l'atteindre à travers Emma.

* * *

_2 jours plus tard._

Il était 8h02 quand Régina entra dans le poste du Shérif, faisant claquer ses talons.

Elle eut à peine le temps d'arriver qu'Emma la devança.

**\- Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas quand je vous dis d'essayer de ne pas vous faire tuer ? **

Régina, surprise, ne se laissa cependant pas faire.

**\- Je suis au poste du Shérif avec la personne censée représenter la loi dans cette ville ! Si je ne suis pas en sécurité avec vous, avec qui le serais-je ?**

C'eut le mérite de taire la blonde. Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la brune.

**\- Vous ne devriez pas être là, Régina.**

**\- Je viens vous demander votre aide.**

Emma s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ça. Régina Mills en personne qui venait lui demander de l'aide.

**\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?** Demanda la Shérif en soupirant, relevant enfin la tête de son rapport.

**\- J'aimerais que nous soyons seules pour en parler.**

**\- Nous sommes seules, sinon vous seriez déjà derrière ces barreaux**, lui dit la blonde en montrant la cellule derrière elle.

**\- Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous travaillez avec… votre… père**, dit la brune sur un ton de dégout, **et votre… mère risque de venir à tout instant. Ils ont investi la ville comme si c'était la leur.**

Personne ne s'était encore habitué à ce contexte parental un peu particulier. Pas même Emma, apparemment, dont le visage resta impassible.

**\- Alors pourquoi vous m'avez pas juste appelée ?**

La brune soupira, respira fortement et s'approcha du bureau d'Emma, posant ses mains dessus. Se penchant même.

**\- Je fais un pas vers vous Miss Swan, vous ne pouvez pas juste l'accepter au lieu de chercher tous les prétextes pour vous échapper ?**

Emma baissa son regard sur le décolleté de la brune. Juste quelques secondes. Secondes suffisantes pour que Régina puisse voir le trouble passer dans le vert de ses yeux. Secondes toutes aussi suffisantes pour remarquer son souffle s'arrêter.

Et ce fut largement tout aussi suffisant pour Régina.

Elle se releva ferma sa veste, simulant une incompréhension. Peut-être même du dégoût.

**\- Je vais me débrouiller seule Miss Swan.**

**\- Quoi ?** Demanda la blonde, étonnée par ce revirement de situation. En voyant la brune partir, elle se leva pour la rattraper. **Régina !**

Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Régina avait déjà fait claquer la porte, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

_2 jours plus tard_

Régina était dans sa voiture. Le froid notable avant envahi la ville. Le sort n'avait pourtant pas ce pouvoir, mais il avait semblé que tout s'était rafraichi ce jour où la vraie vie avait repris le cours du temps.

Emmitouflée dans un manteau épais, elle s'était garée contre le trottoir quelques minutes plus tôt, au loin, pour être sûre de ne pas être vue.

Elle regardait la blonde à travers ses jumelles, assise, seule, à une table du Granny's.

Elle venait d'arriver et attendait son maudit chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Elle ne comprendrait sans doute jamais comment cette passion s'était transmise d'une génération à une autre.

Quand Granny eut apporté sa boisson avec le journal du jour, Régina sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Avec véhémence.

Chaque visage présent se retourna vers elle au moment où elle ouvrit la porte dans un tintement de cloche.

**\- Dégage de chez moi ! **Cria Granny dès son arrivée.

Emma leva les yeux à son tour.

**\- C'est ma ville, je fais ce que bon me semble**, contra l'ancienne Reine alors qu'elle arrivait au comptoir.

**\- Ce n'est plus ta ville ! Sors d'ici !**

Emma se leva et s'approcha des deux femmes.

**\- Un café long,** dit la brune, fixant la maîtresse des lieux. **Noir. Sans sucre. **

**\- Moi vivante, tu n'auras jamais ce café !**

**\- Ça peut s'arranger.**

**\- Régina !** Emma avait fini par intervenir.

**\- Dis-lui de s'en aller, Emma, sinon je…**

**\- Vous quoi ? Vous allez appeler le Shérif ?** Dit la brune sur un ton sarcastique.

**\- Granny, fais-lui son café qu'elle s'en aille. **

Sa première réaction fut de dire non. Mais le regard tendre d'Emma sur elle lui demanda de lui faire confiance.

Alors elle ne put qu'obéir. Sans un mot.

Elle fit couler le café et lui apporta alors que Régina ne s'était, à aucun moment, retournée vers la blonde, derrière elle.

Granny était loin d'être née de la dernière pluie. Et ce qui se passait ici n'avait rien de semblable à tout ce que la Méchante Reine avait pu imposer auparavant. La tension qui régnait n'avait rien d'oppressant ni perfide.

Régina récupéra le café.

**\- Merci.**

Ça, c'était nouveau. Depuis quand Régina n'avait pas l'impression que tout lui était dû ?

Elle se retourna pour aller rejoindre la sortie et passa devant Emma sans même lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

**\- Régina…** Mais la brune ne dit rien et continua son chemin. **Attendez ! **Elles sortirent toutes les deux. Emma courant derrière elle. **Régina, bon sang !**

La brune se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice. Elles étaient tellement proches qu'elle pouvait sentir l'haleine sucrée de la Shérif.

Régina la fixa sans rien dire.

L'autre femme, surprise de cette soudaine promiscuité, ne sut quoi dire non plus.

Et toujours ce trouble manifeste. Sans rien contrôler, encore une fois, les yeux vertss descendirent se fixer sur les lèvres de la brune. Et toujours sans rien contrôler, sa bouche s'ouvrit.

**\- Vous avez perdu votre langue ?**

**\- Vous aviez besoin de moi pour quelque chose**, finit-elle par dire en reprenant conscience avec la réalité.

**\- Où est mon fils ?**

Emma s'immobilisa. Elle savait que la réponse ne plairait pas.

**\- Il est chez Mary et David. **Régina bouillonnait de l'intérieur mais fit tout pour ne rien laisser transparaître. **Ecoutez, je voudrais que tout se passe pour le mieux pour tout le monde. Alors dites-moi en quoi je peux vous aider.**

**\- Je veux récupérer ma mairie. **Emma resta figée. **Ne soyez pas surprise Miss Swan, cette ville devient un vrai taudis depuis que votre mère est Maire. Je n'imagine même pas la situation financière dans laquelle elle doit se trouver.**

**\- Régina… je…**

Devant l'hésitation évidente du Shérif, la brune trancha :

**\- Vous n'avez donc pas besoin que je vous explique pourquoi je n'avais pas insisté ?** Elle se recula encore plus. **Bonne journée.**

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Régina rejoignit sa voiture avant de démarrer sous les yeux de la blonde, ébahie.

* * *

_6 jours plus tard_

Comme tous les soirs, elle s'était servi un verre de vin rouge.

Assise sur son canapé, elle bouquinait, les lunettes sur le nez.

Comme tous les soirs, elle maudissait le calme de la maison. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle possédait pour entendre à nouveau Henry courir dans ces maudits escaliers.

Comme tous les soirs, elle sentit ses tripes se tordre en regardant les photos de son fils, posées sur la cheminée.

Ça lui donnait juste une raison supplémentaire de maudire Snow-White.

Cela faisait 6 jours qu'elle restait enfermée au manoir. Provoquer Emma Swan n'était pas si exaltant que ça. Astucieux peut-être, mais loin d'être à la hauteur de la souffrance qu'elle ressentait d'avoir perdu son fils.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Emma la défendait tout le temps. Elle pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle pouvait faire peser dans la balance leur fils et dire qu'elle faisait tout ça pour lui. Elle savait que la vérité n'était pas toujours ce qu'elle semblait être.

Elle voyait bien son regard. Chaque fois que la tension les envahissait, chaque fois que tout se compliquait.

Chaque fois qu'elles se regardaient. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Et de toute façon, il était hors de question qu'elle y pense. Elle avait un plan et devait s'y tenir.

Régina finit par poser son livre sur le canapé, à ses côtés, quand elle rendit les armes, fatiguée et bléssée.

Elle n'arriverait pas à les sortir de son esprit pour ce soir.

Elle allait attraper la bouteille de vin sur sa table basse, en face du canapé, quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée quand elle stoppa tout mouvement.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait ouvert cette porte dans les mêmes circonstances, on l'avait traitée de salope. S'en était suivi le début de son procès.

De toute façon, si on devait la crucifier sur place, autant que ce soit fait rapidement.

Elle ouvrit la porte et aperçut la blonde.

**\- Miss Swan ? **

**\- Vous voudriez pas m'appeler Emma, sérieusement ? **

**\- Vous vous êtes déplacée jusqu'ici pour me demander de vous appeler par votre prénom ?**

Emma sourit, elle semblait apprécier la façon qu'avait Régina de répondre à ses questions par d'autres questions.

**\- Non, mais c'est une requête à laquelle vous n'allez pas avoir d'autres choix que de dire oui.**

**\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça, _Miss Swan_ ?** Dit-elle en insistant sur ces deux derniers mots.

**\- Je peux entrer ?**

Régina sembla réfléchir quelques instants. Puis recula, l'autorisant à entrer implicitement. La blonde entra et se dirigea jusqu'au salon où seule une petite lumière était allumée. Elle vit la bouteille de vin sur la table, son verre vide, le livre posé sur le canapé et le plaid non loin.

La Reine impitoyable semblait bien simple mortelle à ce moment précis. Et Emma n'en fut que plus décontenancée.

**\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Demanda la brune qui attendait de connaître la raison d'une visite impromptue à une heure aussi tardive.

La blonde se retourna et tendit une clé à la brune.

**\- Voilà pourquoi vous allez répondre « oui » à ma requête.**

**\- Pour une clé ?** Les lèvres de Régina s'élargirent dans un sourire moqueur.

**\- Non, mais parce que c'est celle de la mairie, oui.**

Régina immobilisa chacun de ses gestes.

**\- Pardon ?** Ce fut au tour d'Emma de laisser ses lèvres s'agrandir. **Comment… ? Comment est-ce que… ?**

**\- Promettez-moi d'en faire bon usage.**

**\- J'aime cette ville presque autant que mon fils, Miss Swan, ce que vous me demandez de promettre est juste une évidence. **Emma lui tendit la clé. Puis s'apprêta à repartir. **Attendez !** La blonde se retourna. **Snow ?**

**\- Vous avez votre mairie Régina. C'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.**

**\- Vous voulez un verre de vin ? **

Régina avait posé la question sans s'en rendre compte, sans l'avoir prémédité. Et une part d'elle le regretta au moment même où ces mots sortaient de sa bouche.

**\- Merci, mais je devrais rentrer.**

Et ce fut sans doute parce qu'elle avait trop bu encore. Ou juste parce qu'elle la semblait réceptive. Et que ça faisait partie de son plan. Peut-être voulait-elle seulement s'en convaincre.

Mais elle s'approcha d'Emma et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement. Sans bouger. Respirant son odeur. Profitant de sa peau.

Emma ne recula pas. Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas non plus pour l'accompagner dans le baiser.

Alors Régina se recula et vit qu'Emma avait les yeux fermés. Mais elle les rouvrit très rapidement, se raclant la gorge.

**\- Je…** Commença la Mairesse.

**\- Je vais y aller.**

Emma sortit de sa léthargie puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

**\- Merci Emma.** Elle l'avait enfin appelée par son prénom. Et elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'admettre que c'était à cause du baiser.

Emma arriva sur le perron et se retourna une dernière fois.

**\- Ne refaites plus jamais ça, Régina.**

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, la blonde était déjà arrivée au bout de son allée.

A quoi bon répondre.

Elle n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais une chose était sûre, ça faisait partie de son plan. Bien sûr que oui.

* * *

_Le lendemain matin._

Régina était dans la salle de bain depuis une bonne heure. S'il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle elle regrettait ses pouvoirs magiques, c'était pour le temps considérable qu'elle gagnait le matin en se préparant. Un claquement des doigts et elle était maquillée et habillée dans ses robes outrageusement élégantes.

Elle était en train de passer un dernier coup de brosse dans ses cheveux quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner.

Elle vit l'écran afficher « Emma Swan ». Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était que « l'incident » d'hier ne lui avait pas fait changer d'avis sur la mairie.

**\- Miss Swan ?**

**_\- Maman, c'est moi._**

**\- Henry ?**

Régina fit tomber la brosse encore dans sa main. L'émotion la gagna et les larmes, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, coulèrent le long de ses joues.

14 jours sans avoir de nouvelles de son fils. 14 jours sans entendre le son de sa voix. 14 jours sans le serrer dans ses bras.

**\- Comment vas-tu mon prince ?**

**_\- Mary-Margaret arrive, maman. Elle est hyper en colère. _**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**_\- J'en sais rien, elles se sont bien disputées avec Emma hier soir, du coup elle est super remontée._**

**\- Merci, Henry.**

**_\- De quoi ?_**

**\- De m'avoir prévenue.**

**_\- Tu me manques._**

Ce fut bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Son corps frêle, douloureux, sous-nourris et manquant de sommeil depuis le départ de son fils, lâcha.

Tomba en mille morceaux.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, étouffant les sanglots qui se présentaient à sa gorge. Comment un aussi petit être pouvait être à l'origine de tous ces maux ?

**\- Toi aussi mon prince.**

**_\- Je viendrai bientôt te voir, d'accord ?_**

**\- Quand tu veux mon cœur, c'est aussi chez toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?**

**_\- Fais attention à toi maman, ok ?_**

**\- Ok.**

La seconde suivante, elle entendit les bips de fin de conversation. Alors elle raccrocha à son tour.

14 jours.

Elle respira un bon coup, n'oubliant pas l'objet de l'appel de son fils. Elle passa dans sa salle de bain pour enlever toute trace de larmes alors que la sonnette retentissait déjà en bas.

Elle respira, repris toute sa prestance de Reine et descendit.

Elle ouvrit la porte alors que Snow avait toujours son doigt sur la sonnette.

**\- ça va je suis pas sourde !** Clama Régina, faisant semblant d'être surprise par son invitée. **Snow ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? **Demanda-t-elle dans un calme Olympien.

**\- C'est quoi ton but exactement, hein ?**

**\- Je te demande pardon ?**

Snow s'approcha de son ancienne belle-mère.

**\- Je te parle de ma fille que tu as dû ensorceler ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle peut te faire confiance !**

Régina ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus vraiment ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

**\- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de magie ici ?**

**\- Il doit exister une raison !**

**\- Une raison pour quoi ? Snow, si tu es venue me faire perdre mon temps, tu peux tout aussi bien repartir ! J'ai du travail !**

**\- Pourquoi tu as autant besoin de me voler tout ce que j'ai ?**

Régina récupéra son sac à main sur le guéridon à l'entrée, puis ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle se retourna et affronta la colère de Snow.

**\- Je ne t'ai rien volé du tout**, lui dit-elle, **c'est toi qui m'as volé la mairie, je n'ai fait que la reprendre.**

**\- La mairie ?** Snow semblait étonnée. **Tu crois que je te parle de la mairie ? J'en ai que faire de ta mairie ! Je te parle de ma fille !**

Régina se recula. Et comprit.

Son plan fonctionnait. Même mieux que ce qu'elle aurait imaginé.

**\- Ta fille ?**

**\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. La mairie n'est qu'un prétexte et nous le savons toutes les deux !**

**\- Je te le répète : il n'y a aucune magie à Storybrooke, maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser passer, j'ai à faire !** Régina allait partir.

Mais c'était avant que Snow commette un impair.

**\- Tu mens !**

Elle se retourna, ne laissant à Snow, aucune seconde de répit.

**\- Tu peux m'accuser de tous les maux du monde, Snow ! Tu peux renverser tout un village pour venir à bout de moi ! Tu peux même m'insulter ou encore te persuader que tout est uniquement de ma faute, mais il y a une chose dont tu NE PEUX PAS m'accuser, c'est de mentir ! Tu peux répéter à qui veut l'entendre que je suis la méchante et que ce soit vrai ou faux, chaque histoire appartient à celui qui la raconte. Tu peux imaginer que tu ne méritais rien de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ou même que ta fille n'est pas assez grande pour se défendre mais elle l'est ! C'est peut-être moi qui l'ai embrassée mais elle ne m'a pas rejetée ! Alors maintenant, tu vas partir de chez moi avant que je ne l'appelle et qu'elle t'arrête pour violation de domicile, est-ce que je me suis bien faite comprendre ?**

Snow avala sa salive. Snow perdit toute impassibilité. Snow sembla s'effondrer.

**\- Tu as embrassé ma fille ?** Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire. Régina ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et se retourna. **Régina, réponds-moi ! TU AS EMBRASSE MA FILLE ?**

**\- Ce n'était pas pour ça que tu venais me voir ?**

**\- Non !**

**\- Oups.**

**\- Je te jure que je vais te tuer !**

**\- Bonne journée, Snow.**

La brune ferma la porte de sa voiture et partit en trombes.

* * *

_L'après-midi_

Elle avait un travail monstre. Snow avait tenu le strict minimum de la mairie, c'est-à-dire : rien. Les livres de compte n'étaient pas à jour, les rapports du bureau du Shérif étaient inexistants, les requêtes des habitants de la ville étaient entassés dans un coin de son bureau (bon, ça, ça ne changeait pas).

Il lui faudrait des jours et des jours de travail pour récupérer le manque d'implication de son ex-belle-fille.

Elle commença par trier tous les papiers laissés en vrac sur son bureau, fit des tas, bien ordonnés.

Et cette incapacité qu'elle avait à se concentrer. Son fils qui lui manquait de plus en plus… Cette sensation de vide qui s'insinuait partout en elle. Elle avait été persuadée que retrouver la mairie l'aurait aidée à se retrouver elle-même. Mais il n'en était rien.

Elle était vide.

Quand enfin elle s'assit pour lire le compte-rendu de la dernière réunion du conseil municipal, elle entendu du bruit à l'extérieur de son bureau.

Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête qu'Emma était déjà dans son bureau.

**\- Emma ?**

**\- A quoi vous jouez exactement ?**

Le ton de sa voix était froid, agressif, ce qui eut le mérite de la faire se tendre.

**\- Je ne joue avec personne Miss Swan.**

**\- Alors on revient aux Miss Swan ?** La blonde s'approcha du bureau de la Mairesse puis posa ses mains dessus, se penchant légèrement pour s'approcher d'elle.

Une sensation de « déjà-vu » l'envahit.

**\- Que me voulez-vous ?**

Emma portait une chemise dont les premiers boutons n'étaient pas fermés, montrant l'orée de sa poitrine. Régina n'eut aucun contrôle sur ses yeux qui se baissèrent pour admirer la vue.

**\- Mon visage est plus haut Régina, **dit la blonde, d'un ton plus doux.

C'était de bonne guerre.

S'avouant vaincue, elle remonta son visage.

Et Emma releva son buste, privant la brune de ladite vue.

**\- Pourquoi vous lui avez dit ?** Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

**\- Elle m'a poussée à le faire.**

**\- Elle ne vous a poussé à rien du tout.**

**\- Je n'aime pas qu'on vienne chez moi et qu'on porte des jugements inacceptables sur des faits inexistants.**

**\- Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?**

**\- Fait quoi ?**

**\- ça, **dit-elle en insistant sur ces deux lettres.

Régina ne s'attendait pas à devoir se justifier pour ce geste.

**\- Parce que vous m'avez poussée à le faire.**

Emma esquissa un sourire dont les ondes se répercutèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de la brune. Elle se repencha à nouveau. Cette fois, un peu plus bas.

**\- N'essayez même pas de recommencer.**

La vision de Régina se troubla quand la blonde se releva à nouveau pour partir.

**\- Pourquoi** **? **

**\- Parce que vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut.**

Faisant claquer sa porte.

Décidément, ça devenait une habitude.

* * *

_6 jours plus tard_

Elle maudissait d'avance la personne qui était en train de frapper à sa porte.

28 ans qu'elle avait créé cette ville. Et jamais personne n'avait autant frappé à sa porte que ces dernières semaines.

Elle l'ouvrit, prête à lancer une insanité à la personne présente.

Mais quand elle aperçut Henry et Emma, elle adoucit son visage.

Elle aurait pu sauter dans les bras de son fils si elle n'avait pas eu peur de sa réaction et de le faire fuir.

**\- Bonjour Régina, Henry voulait passer quelques jours avec vous alors…** Elle lui tendit un sac à dos, **voici ses affaires**. Devant le visage immobile de la Mairesse, Emma ajouta : **enfin, sauf si vous avez autre chose de prévu, dans ce cas je-**

**\- Non non ! Bien sûr que non !** Régina prit le sac à dos et sourit à son fils qui lui sourit à son tour.

Henry s'approcha de sa mère. Et dans un geste tendre, emprisonna sa mère de ses bras. Elle baissa le regard sur son fils et le prit dans ses bras à son tour.

Et cette femme, qui avait été une Reine, qui avait brûlé des villages entiers par vengeance, qui avait tué son ex-mari, qui avait maudit tout un monde et qui avait, par la seule force de sa volonté, tué son propre père, fondit en larmes. Sans rien pouvoir contrôler.

Son fils. Sa mère avait beau être la Sauveuse. C'est lui qui avait été son sauveur.

**\- Merci Emma.**

**\- Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai rien fait,** lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**\- Lasagne ce soir ?** Demanda l'enfant alors qu'il sortait des bras de sa mère.

**\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon Prince**, répondit-elle, reniflant ses sanglots alors qu'Henry rentrait chez eux. **Vous voulez rester ?** Demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

**\- Non, c'est très gentil. Mais ce moment vous appartient.** Après quelques secondes de silence, elle ajouta : **je vous l'avais dit Régina, je n'avais aucun intérêt à m'immiscer dans votre relation. Je sais rester à ma place quand il le faut. Je sais qui je suis pour lui et qui vous êtes pour lui. Mais c'était aussi mon rôle que d'être là pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça.** Elle posa une main sur son bras et lui sourit. **Passez une bonne soirée.**

Régina ne put réfréner son sourire en regardant la blonde repartir.

**\- Bonne soirée Emma**, dit-elle tout bas.

* * *

_2 jours plus tard_

**\- Henry, ne cours pas dans les esc… **La Mairesse ne termina pas sa phrase.

2 jours que son fils était de retour et il était hors question que leur relation soit entachée par des remontrances inutiles.

Alors elle le laissa monter sur une des chaises hautes devant l'îlot central de la cuisine et lui servit son chocolat chaud. Avec de la cannelle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les Swan's aimaient ça qu'elle devait l'empêcher.

**\- Du jus d'orange ?**

**\- Ouais s'teu plaît. **Régina eut l'impression que ses tympans venaient de se dissoudre. Et ça faisait un mal de chien. Elle ouvrit gros les yeux. **Quoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

**\- Elle n'a pas qu'une bonne influence sur toi**, dit-elle uniquement.

Henry sourit.

**\- Oui, s'il te plaît maman. **

Et sa mère fondit, oubliant derechef l'affront à la langue. Elle lui servit son jus d'orange et se retourna pour terminer les pancakes.

**\- Tu sous-entends quand même que quelque part, elle en a une bonne**, dit Henry avant de boire une gorgée du jus d'orange.

Régina sourit.

**\- Je dis surtout que tu vas être en retard à l'école.**

**\- Elle t'apprécie tu sais.**

Régina se retourna.

**\- Emma ?**

**\- Oui, tu te doutes bien que je parle pas de Mary.**

La Mairesse ne savait pas comment réagir.

Elle avait tant de colère en elle. Et pourtant, là, face à son fils, elle ne comprenait ce qui avait pu être un jour, plus important que son sourire.

**\- Elle est moins détestable qu'à son arrivée à Storybrooke**, ne put-elle que dire, incapable de faire plus. Mieux.

**\- Elle va déménager, je crois qu'elle a trouvé une maison pas trop loin d'ici.**

**\- Ah oui ?**

**\- Oui. Grand-mère ne comprend pas pourquoi 'man ne te déteste pas.**

Grand-mère ? 'Man ? Autant de dénomination qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaité entendre. Ou du moins, peut-être pas aussi tôt.

Elle refusait que son fils ait à prendre parti. C'était le meilleur moyen de le perdre alors qu'il était là, en train de lui donner une seconde chance.

**\- Eh bien, si elle-**

Elle fut coupée par sa sonnerie de portable. Elle prit le téléphone et ne reconnut aucun numéro.

**\- Allo ?**

**\- Madame le Maire ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- C'est le Dr. Whale. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger par une heure aussi matinale mais le Shérif Swan a été admise dans la nuit.**

**\- Pardon ?** Régina se tendit. Elle éteignit le feu sous la poêle et inquiéta son fils par la même occasion.

**\- Elle… est grièvement blessée.**

**\- Grièvement ? A quel point ?** Demanda-t-elle, finalement, aussi inquiète que son fils.

**\- Je ne peux rien avancer tant qu'elle ne se sera pas réveillée.**

**\- Whale, il s'est passé quoi ?** La brune avait réussi à garder son calme les quelques minutes d'avant. Mais là, c'était trop.

**\- Ruby, Madame Le Maire.**

**\- RUBY QUOI ?! **

**\- C'était la pleine lune hier soir.**

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Elle raccrocha.

**\- Henry, on y va.**

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**\- Emma est à l'hôpital, je t'emmène à l'école.**

**\- Non je veux venir avec toi, moi !**

**\- Non, tu fais ce que je te dis et tu vas à l'école ! **Cria-t-elle.

Henry se figea. Il était loin le temps où elle pensait que lui donner des ordres était la meilleure façon de le « contenir ».

Elle prit une grande respiration et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son fils :

**\- Henry, je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour l'aider d'accord ? Il faut que tu me fasses confiance.**

**\- Je te fais confiance maman.**

**\- Alors, s'il te plaît, va à l'école. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour le moment, d'accord ? Je te promets que je te laisserai la voir dès qu'elle se réveillera.**

**\- Se réveiller ? Elle est dans le coma ?** Demanda l'enfant, à la limite de pleurer.

**\- Je n'en sais pas plus. C'est pour ça que tu dois aller à l'école. L'hôpital n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants et… on va dire que…** elle hésita puis reprit après avoir soupiré, **j'aimerais éviter de t'y voir le plus possible. Les souvenirs que j'en ai ne sont pas très bons.**

Henry n'avait peut-être que dix ans, mais il était loin d'être stupide. Il avait peur pour sa mère, certes, mais ne souhaitait pas être un boulet pour son autre mère.

**\- Ok, on y va.**

**\- Merci Henry.**

Les deux rassemblèrent leurs affaires et partirent de la maison sans attendre.

* * *

_30 minutes plus tard_

Régina faisait les cent pas.

Elle longeait le couloir de long en large.

Et plus elle longeait ce couloir, plus sa patience s'amenuisait.

Elle voyait le personnel hospitalier passer les uns après les autres, espérant que l'un d'entre eux viendrait lui donner des nouvelles du Shérif.

Snow attendait aussi, assise, patiente. Elle méprisait du regard la mairesse depuis qu'elle était arrivée mais n'avait pas cherché la guerre.

Par respect pour sa fille, sûrement. Alors elles attendaient toutes les deux. Loin l'une de l'autre.

Quand Régina était arrivée 30 minutes plus tôt, le Dr Whale était en train d'emmener Emma en chirurgie. Les machines faisaient un bruit monstre et strident.

Il n'avait rien eu le temps de dire. Il était juste passé devant les deux femmes, emmenant Emma qui convulsait.

Et depuis, elle faisait les cent pas, incapable de comprendre pourquoi ça l'atteignait autant. Incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici. Et pourquoi ça la rendait folle de rage.

**\- Snow ? **Demanda Whale qui arrivait.

**\- Oui ? **La brune se leva d'un coup et courut jusqu'à lui. **Alors ?**

Régina s'approcha pour entendre.

**\- Elle avait une hémorragie interne qu'on n'avait pas vu aux premiers examens. Elle a… beaucoup de lésions internes. On fait tout ce qu'on peut, tu le sais Snow… Mais… Son pronostic vital n'est pas… enfin… elle….**

**\- Whale, accouchez.** Régina n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre bégayer. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

**\- Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle est sortie d'affaires.** Les deux femmes baissèrent leur tête en même temps. **Je suis désolée.**

**\- Je viens juste de la retrouver…** Dit Snow d'une voix douce et tremblante.

**\- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? **Demanda la mairesse.

**\- Je ne suis pas trop pour qu-**

**\- Je m'en fous de ce que vous voulez en fait Whale, où est-elle ? Je veux la voir,** exigea la brune.

**\- Régina !** Intervint Snow.

**\- Ne commence pas Snow ! Ce n'est absolument pas le moment de manquer de courage.**

Sa voix tranchait l'air.

**\- Suivez-moi, Madame le Maire.**

Régina suivit Whale jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma. Quand il ouvrit la porte, la brune vit la blonde sur le lit d'hôpital, reliée à tellement de machines qu'elle n'aurait pu les compter. Et ces BIPs… Assourdissants, réguliers.

**\- Je vous laisse, je… je vais retrouver Snow.**

Le médecin sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule avec Emma, les yeux clos, abîmée.

Elle avait des cicatrices partout sur le visage. Le drap couvrait son corps mais n'osait même pas imaginer les blessures se trouvant dessus.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Elle avait l'impression de recevoir mille piqûres dans le corps.

Régina s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Et attendit. Les yeux rivés sur elle. Une heure durant. Peut-être même deux…

Ce n'est qu'en entendant un brouhaha dans le couloir qu'elle se décida à sortir. Elle y trouva Ruby et Granny en train de calmer les larmes de Snow.

Et ce fut plus fort qu'elle.

**\- Comment oses-tu venir ici ?!** Sans contrôler quoi que ce soit, elle fixa Ruby et hurlait.

**\- Régina je-**

**\- Je t'interdis de remettre les pieds ici, est-ce bien clair ?**

Les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Magie ou pas, la prestance de l'ancienne Reine faisait taire tous ses sujets.

**\- Je n'ai pas voulu-**

**\- Je me fiche de ce que tu as voulu ou pas ! **

**\- Régina,** tenta Snow…

**\- Quoi ? Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment de manquer de courage ! Elle manque de tuer ta propre fille et tu espères obtenir ma clémence ?**

**\- Elle n'a pas fait exprès.**

**\- Parce que ça n'a semblé logique à personne de se dire que la fin du sort rendrait certaines choses telles qu'elles étaient ? **Demanda-t-elle, énervée.

**\- La magie n'était pas-**

**\- La magie n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu es Ruby ! Tu n'as rien de magique en toi ! Tu es un loup, pas une sorcière.**

**\- Comment j'aurais pu le savoir ?** Ruby, au pied du mur, montant le ton, **j'ai toujours vécu dans la Forêt Enchantée !? Comment j'aurais pu savoir que ce n'était pas ça qui faisait de moi un loup ?**

Régina s'approcha de la louve, prête à lui bondir dessus. Elle la pointa du doigt avec son index.

**\- Au même titre que je n'ai jamais demandé à personne de m'expliquer ce qu'était la royauté. Tu ES un loup, tu devrais savoir ça. Je te jure qu'Emma a intérêt de s'en sortir sinon – regarde-moi quand je te parle- sinon, je te fais la promesse que j'irai chercher la magie, où qu'elle soit, pour avoir la chance de te regarder en face pendant que je t'arracherai le cœur et que je le réduirai en cendres.**

**\- Régina !** Cria un peu plus fort Snow.

**\- Quoi ?**

La mère d'Emma monta au front. Après tout, elle lui avait dit, ce n'était pas le moment de manquer de courage.

**\- Allez-y, je vous rejoins, **dit-elle doucement à Ruby et Granny.

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste.

**\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je n'ai pas essayé de me battre contre Emma quand elle a voulu te redonner la mairie. Finalement, tout le monde était gagnant parce que j'avais détesté ça. Elle avait tellement l'air d'avoir confiance en toi que je l'ai laissée faire. Parce que moi, j'avais confiance en elle. Mais je suis sa mère et tu n'as aucun droit sur elle. Tu n'as pas de parler aux gens comme ça au titre de… je sais pas quoi ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'imaginer que votre… relation, quelle qu'elle soit te donne le droit de-**

**\- Ahhh ! Alors le problème est là ?** Régina lui avait coupé la parole.

**\- Ne fais pas l'innocente Régina ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !**

Régina sourit malgré elle. Puis s'approcha de Snow d'un pas lent. Jusqu'à se tenir à 10 centimètres d'elle.

**\- Tu n'as pas apprécié que j'embrasse ta fille, n'est-ce pas ?**

Ce fut de trop pour elle.

**\- NON ! Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne me voleras pas ma fille en plus de tout ce que tu m'as volé ! JAMAIS JE N'AUTORISERAI ÇA !**

**\- Ta fille est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Continue de hurler comme ça et c'est toi qu'on viendra bientôt interner. **Régina se recula.

**\- Ça ne t'a donc pas suffi ? **Demanda-t-elle alors que Régina remettait sa veste, prête à partir.

**\- De quoi parles-tu encore ?**

**\- Le sort ! Storybrooke ! ça t'a pas suffi ? Tu vas aller jusqu'où comme ça ?**

**\- La seule chose que je peux te promettre, c'est que je ne souillerai jamais son corps comme ton père a pu le faire avec le mien.**

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.

Snow ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. Car elle perdit tous ses mots.

Ce qui fut un avantage certain pour Régina qui en profita pour partir.

* * *

_4 heures plus tard_

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie que son plan fonctionne.

Dans tellement d'autres circonstances, elle aurait même été chercher sa victoire un peu plus loin.

Pourtant, là, alors qu'elle attendait Henry à la sortie de l'école, ça ne l'amusait plus.

L'image d'Emma, branchée à toutes ces machines lui faisait horreur. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu prendre autant de place en si peu de temps ? Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir l'impression que cette sauveuse de malheur pouvait s'insérer à ce point dans les pores de sa peau ?

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et Henry entra comme une furie.

**\- Alors ? **

**\- Henry…**

**\- Oh non…** Dit-il alors que son visage se tordait.

**\- Elle est toujours dans le coma. Ses blessures sont profondes et nombreuses. Dr. Whale fait tout son possible.**

**\- Tu veux dire Dr. Frankenstein ?**

Régina ouvrit grand la bouche, prenant conscience de la situation.

**\- Henry, je leur ai donné les connaissances nécéssa-**

**\- Je sais, maman. Je sais. Je voulais juste…**

**\- Je sais.**

**\- Je peux aller la voir ? **Demanda-t-il, quelques secondes plus tard.

**\- Pas de soir. On va rentrer à la maison et se faire une soirée DVD-Chocolat chaud-cannelle et on avisera demain selon les nouvelles, ok ?**

**\- Elle doit vraiment être pas bien pour que j'aie le droit à cette soirée de rêve.**

Régina baissa la tête, consciente qu'elle n'était certainement pas la seule à qui tout ça faisait mal.

* * *

2 jours plus tard.

Régina avait reçu l'appel de Whale 20 minutes plus tôt. Elle n'avait pas hésité à laisser en plan tous ses papiers sur son bureau.

Elle n'avait pas non plus hésité à retoucher son visage dans le miroir.

Qui croyait-elle duper en se persuadant que ce n'était que pour préserver sa notoriété de Reine et Maire ?

Elle s'enfonça dans sa voiture et roula plus que la limitation ne l'autorisait.

En arrivant devant l'hôpital, elle se gara devant, ne prenant pas la peine de se garer convenablement sur une place de parking.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et pénétra dans le bâtiment.

Elle ne prit pas non plus la peine de s'annoncer à l'entrée. Mais elle alla directement dans le couloir qui la mènerait à la chambre d'Emma.

**-Où tu vas comme ça ?** Demanda David qui lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu entrer dans la chambre, à quelques mètres de la blonde.

Régina fixa la main du prince sur son bras puis remonta son regard dans le sien.

**\- Lâche-moi.**

**\- Je ne te laisserai pas passer.**

**\- Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner.**

**\- Je ne t'ai pas donné d'ordre. Par contre, je viens de te dire que je ne te laisserai pas aller voir ma fille.**

**\- Ça sonne comme un ordre.**

**\- Prends le comme tu veux, Régina. Mais tu n'entreras pas dans cette pièce.**

**\- Tu crois que je vais me gêner ?**

**\- Ah oui ? Et tu peux me dire comment tu vas faire ? Sans magie, hum ? Tu crois peut-être qu'Emma veut te voir mais je doute que ce soit vraiment le cas. Elle vient de se réveiller et veut profiter de sa famille. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.**

Régina ne sut quoi répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever le fait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait aucune magie pour le contraindre à faire ce qu'elle désirait. Elle connaissait Snow, le personnage de Mary Margaret raisonnait encore en elle et elle n'avait eu aucune difficulté à passer outre ses ordres. Mais David, c'était une autre paire de manche, elle le savait. Il avait la force physique pour lui.

Elle recula, forçant le prince à la lâcher.

Elle s'avoua vaincue.

**\- Dis-lui de m'appeler dès qu'elle le pourra.**

**\- J'irai chercher Henry à la sortie de l'école. Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. **Régina fit demi-tour pour partir. **Et n'embrasse plus jamais ma fille.**

* * *

_16 jours plus tard._

Assise contre son accoudoir, les jambes allongées devant elle avec un plaid posé dessus, Régina regardait son feu de cheminée, seule lumière de la pièce.

Son verre de vin dans la main droite avait beau ne jamais réellement désemplir, elle ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant.

Et une seule question lui revenait en boucle. Depuis quand la fiction s'était-elle transformée en réalité ?

8 jours auparavant, David avait bien été cherché Henry à la sortie de l'école pour l'emmener voir sa mère biologique. Dans la soirée, il l'avait appelée pour lui demander l'autorisation de rester avec sa mère et ses grands-parents.

Et elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire payer de conséquences à Henry. Alors elle accepta.

Elle avait bien compris que David veillerait à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas rentrer dans la chambre d'Emma. Alors elle avait pris son mal en patience. Elle avait appelé Whale tous les jours pour prendre des nouvelles. Et se contentait de ça.

Le silence du manoir pouvait la rendre folle parfois. Et ce soir, elle se sentait bien seule.

Ce fut 3 coups frappés à sa porte qui la sortirent de ses pensées. Elle soupira et espéra fortement que les Charmings n'était pas à l'origine de ces coups.

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir.

**\- Emma ?**

**\- Ah c'est bien, on n'est pas repassé au Miss Swan !**

**\- Que faites-vous ici ? Vous devriez être dans un lit d'hôpital !** Demanda Régina, les yeux écarquillés.

**\- Vous savez que je sais être une vraie rebelle quand il le faut. Vous me laissez entrer ?** Régina se recula, l'invitant à entrer. La blonde se dirigea vers le salon. **Sympa l'ambiance…** Dit-elle en voyant que seule la cheminée éclairait la pièce.

Elle se retourna vers Régina qui attendait, posée contre le chambranle de l'entrée du salon.

**\- Emma, vous devriez vous reposer.**

**\- Je vais bien. Ce n'étaient que 2 ou 3 petits bobos. Vous me servez un verre de vin ?**

**\- Certainement pas ! Vous devez encore sous anti-douleur.**

**\- Ok, je vais me débrouiller toute seule.**

Emma enleva son gros manteau, le posa sur le fauteuil en face du canapé puis prit le verre de Régina encore à moitié plein et but son contenu d'une traite.

**\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend vous êtes folle ?** Régina s'avança pour récupérer le verre mais trop tard. **Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?**

**\- Pour me donner le courage de faire ça.**

Emma s'avança, semblant aucunement vouloir réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait réellement.

Puis elle emprisonna les lèvres de la Reine avec les siennes.

Régina ferma les yeux aussitôt, les plissant, expirant.

Et cette sensation que l'air remplissait enfin ses poumons.

Elle répondit au baiser, bougea ses lèvres contre celle d'Emma. Elle sentait ses membres la lâcher, son corps réagir, son âme brûler. Emma l'embrassait. Et elle aimait ça.

C'est certainement pour ça qu'elle ragea quand elle arrêta son baiser et se décolla.

Régina encra ses yeux dans les siens. Et tous les mots indicibles se lurent.

**\- Tes parents m'ont interdit de t'embrasser.**

**\- Alors tout va bien, c'est moi qui l'ai fait**, sourit la blonde.

**\- Moi aussi je sais être une vraie rebelle quand il le faut.**

Et sans demander son reste, elle fondit sur les lèvres d'Emma.

Et elle comprit.

Elle comprit qu'elle avait attendu ça depuis leur premier baiser. Elle comprit qu'elle avait tout fait pour l'empêcher. Mais que cette mascarade ne pouvait plus durer.

Elle posa sa main droite sur la hanche de la blonde alors qu'elle bougeait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son corps se transformait en du coton, son cœur battait la chamade et elle ne put refréner son gémissement quand Emma vint poser sa main derrière sa nuque, la suppliant implicitement de ne pas arrêter.

Régina l'embrassait. Elle sentait ses boyaux se tordre. Elle sentait son corps s'embraser.

Et ce ne fut rien en comparaison à la sensation de sentir la langue de la blonde quémander l'accès à sa bouche. Elle l'ouvrit alors qu'elle inversait les rôles pour plaquer Emma contre le chambranle où elle se trouvait.

Le baiser s'intensifiait. Emma caressait sa langue avec la sienne. Elle prenait possession de toute sa bouche.

Régina cru mourir quand elle entendit Emma gémir à son tour. Elle sentit une onde traverser tout son corps pour se loger dans le creux de ses reins.

Alors, en essayant de ne pas trop réfléchir, elle passa la main qui se trouvait sur la hanche de la blonde, dans son dos. La caressant du plat de ses mains, découvrant son dos musclé.

Emma, elle, tenait les joues de Régina alors qu'elle avalait chacun de ses souffles. Et tout à coup, c'était comme si la chaleur avait augmenté de 15 degrés dans la pièce.

Elles étaient à bout de souffle et c'est sans doute ce qui motiva Emma à lâcher sa bouche pour partir à l'assaut de son cou.

Si Emma pouvait reprendre sa respiration grâce à cette manœuvre, Régina, elle, crut étouffer.

Elle aurait voulu reprendre le contrôle, elle aurait voulu pousser Emma jusqu'au canapé et lui montrer à quel point elle la désirait.

Mais elle n'était capable de rien.

Elle laissa faire la blonde qui avait lâché ses joues pour partir découvrir son corps. Son dos, ses hanches, ses épaules, son cou.

Emma se recula pour la regarder. Mais rien de ce qu'elles auraient pu dire aurait pu répondre à leurs questions. Rien.

Alors Régina prit la main de la blonde et la mena jusqu'au canapé. Peut-être que finalement, elle lui montrerait. Elle la fit s'assoir et elle s'assit sur elle, de part et d'autre de son corps.

Et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Emma s'avança un tout petit peu pour que leur corps s'épousent parfaitement.

La brune se sentit bouillir en discernant la poitrine de la blonde collée à la sienne.

Elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre et passaient leur main partout où elles pouvaient. Jusqu'à ce que Régina, ne rompant pas le baiser, décolla son corps pour aller prendre les deux seins de la blonde dans ses mains.

Régina détesta ses vêtements à ce moment précis. Surtout quand elle entendit Emma gémir dans sa bouche. Encore une fois. Et peut-être une autre.

Les reins de la blonde s'enflammaient aussi. Leur souffle était erratique et incontrôlable.

Jamais Régina n'avait ressenti ça. Jamais. Et elle le savait déjà. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Et surtout, elle savait à présent qu'elle serait capable de maudire un autre royaume si on lui enlevait le bonheur de sentir les lèvres d'Emma sur elle.

Régina lâcha la bouche affamée de la blonde et s'assit sur ses genoux.

**\- Un problème ?** Demanda la blonde, rapidement, pressée de recommencer, à bout de souffle, les lèvres gonflées.

**\- Oui, tes parents vont me tuer.**

Emma se mit à rire.

**\- Je te l'ai dit, on leur dira que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassée.**

**\- Oui mais que diront-ils quand ils apprendront que c'est moi qui t'ai déshabillée ?**

La voix de Régina était rauque, empreint de sensualité et de désir évident.

**\- Ok, cette conversation est bizarre, j'espère juste qu'ils ne le sauront jamais.**

**\- Mais tu n'omets aucune objection à ce que je le fasse ?**

Le regard d'Emma s'attendrit. Il n'y avait pas que de l'humour dans sa question, il y avait aussi de la peur.

Peur qu'Emma veuille tout arrêter là, qu'elle change d'avis.

**\- Aucune**, elle comprenait son besoin d'être rassurée.

Alors Régina la regarda avec intensité. Et sans la lâcher du regard, elle prit le bas du pull d'Emma et lui ôta avec douceur.

Elle fut ébahie par la vue quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne lui avait pas seulement enlevé son pull, mais tout le reste aussi. Emma était en soutien-gorge devant elle. Un simple soutien-gorge vert ciel.

**\- Je… Tu… **Plus rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait décoller ses yeux.

**\- Je portais le même quand je suis venue te voir dans ton bureau, tu te souviens ?**

**\- Comment pourrais-je oublier ? **

Emma aurait voulu lui laisser plus de temps pour l'admirer mais elle avait besoin de plus. Et vite.

Alors elle se redressa et passa ses mains derrière son dos pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Elle l'enleva dans une lenteur qui fit frémir la brune.

Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la descente d'organe qu'elle ressentit en voyant la parfaite poitrine dénudée devant elle. Régina ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma alors qu'Emma lui souriait.

**\- Heureusement que je n'étais pas venue comme ça.**

**\- Tu ne serais jamais repartie.**

**\- Présomptueuse.**

Régina aimait les défis. Et Emma le savait. Et c'est pour ça que la blonde sentit les lèvres de la brune autour de son téton droit une seconde après.

Quand on l'attaquait, il fallait assumer derrière.

Et Emma se demanda si elle en était à la hauteur quand elle sentit la langue malmener le téton érigé. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir serrer un peu plus ses jambes, contrôler le flux de sang dans ses veines. Le flux de cyprine qui s'écoulait.

Elle entremêla ses mains dans la chevelure brune et appuya sur la tête pour sommer Régina de continuer. Celle-ci sourit contre le sein qu'elle avalait.

Régina changea de téton et s'arrêta une demi-seconde en entendant Emma gémir un peu plus fort.

**\- Je veux te sentir contre moi**, souffla la blonde, s'il te plaît.

Régina se redressa doucement et fit ce qu'elle trouvait être son nouveau passe-temps préféré, elle regarda Emma.

**\- Tu es sûre que tu veux…**

Emma sourit.

**\- Je suis à moitié-nue devant toi Régina, tu crois que j'ai envie de faire machine-arrière ?**

**\- Avant qu'on aille plus loin je voudrais juste que tu saches que je n'ai-**

Mais Emma ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, elle posa son index sur ses lèvres.

**\- Moi non plus. Mais je m'en fous. Ça nous appartient Régina. Et j'ai VRAIMENT envie de te sentir contre moi.** Elle se redressa à son tour et approcha ses lèvres des oreilles de Régina : **Et en moi.** La brune déglutit. Elle recula légèrement pour voir la brune qui avait les yeux fermés. Elle lui laissa une seconde pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire puis ajouta **: tu ne m'as jamais fait visiter ta chambre, il me semble.**

**\- Non, effectivement. Mais en avais-tu besoin ? **Demanda la brune en souriant.

**\- Non, mais maintenant oui.**

* * *

_6 minutes plus tard_

Emma cessa de respirer quand elle sentit le majeur de Régina entrer en elle dans une lenteur déconcertante.

Allongée au-dessus d'elle, entre ses cuisses, la brune s'était frayée un chemin pour pouvoir mieux prendre possession de son corps.

Elle commença les vas-et-viens doucement. Entrant. Sortant. Entrant à nouveau. Aussi profondément que sa main l'autorisait. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à faire en même temps, c'était lâcher ses lèvres.

Emma oubliait de participer au baiser quand les sensations étaient trop fortes. Mais la sentir bouger sous elle alors qu'elle possédait la bouche et le sexe en même temps, était enivrant.

Régina sentait les mains d'Emma dans son dos, appuyer, parfois griffer, transmettre tout ce qu'elles n'arrivaient pas encore à se dire.

Après quelques vas-et-viens, la brune accéléra.

Elle glissait vertigineusement en Emma. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était aussi facile. Pourquoi son inexpérience avec les femmes ne se ressentait pas.

Elle sentait le bassin d'Emma l'accompagner, demander plus. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Nues toutes les deux, leurs poitrines s'effleuraient, leurs tétons se touchaient. Leur peau se caressaient.

Quand elle sentit qu'Emma s'était perdue dans les méandres du désir, elle lâcha sa bouche pour la regarder. L'admirer, plutôt. Et ce qu'elle vit lui fit perdre le fil de ses gestes l'espace d'une seconde.

C'était beau à en mourir.

Elle continua de la pénétrer, mais en ajoutant un autre doigt.

Emma gémit de plus belle et rassembla tout le courage qui lui restait pour inverser leur place.

Prise au dépourvu, elle se laissa faire. Et elle aurait eu tort de faire l'inverse.

Emma s'assit sur la brune, les deux jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Et elle bougea, balança son bassin contre la main de la mairesse.

Régina ne sut quoi faire. Et même si elle avait su, elle n'aurait rien pu faire. Ce qu'elle voyait dépassait de loin toutes les espérances qu'elle avait eues concernant le sexe.

Rien. Rien n'égalait ça.

La blonde accéléra son bassin sous le regard époustouflé de Régina.

Elle sentit le corps de son Shérif trembler un peu plus. Elle entendit sa voix, ses gémissements, plutôt ses cris devenir plus bruyants.

**\- Putain ! Régina… Je…**

Elle jurait même. Mais la brune n'avait aucune envie de remontrances. Au contraire. Elle pouvait dire « putain » des millions de fois, du moment que c'était en de pareilles circonstances.

Les traits de la blonde se fermèrent, se plissèrent. Elle sentit ses doigts devenir un peu plus à l'étroit.

Et elle vit Emma jouir, sans jamais s'arrêter de balancer son bassin, l'accélérant même.

Quelques secondes.

Qu'elle prolongerait en bien en toute une vie.

Emma s'arrêta d'un coup. Régina se redressa pour la prendre dans le creux de ses bras, l'enveloppant de son corps.

**\- Wow**, finit par dire la brune.

**\- M'en parle pas.**

Emma sourit. Elle rit même.

**\- Et encore, je t'ai pas touchée.**

* * *

_56 minutes plus tard._

La langue d'Emma parcourait la cuisse gauche de Régina.

La brune savait pertinemment le destin de cette langue aventureuse et elle grognait d'impatience.

**\- Tut tut, plus tu réclames, moins je donne.**

**\- Tu sais que j'ai failli tuer ta mère pour moins que ça ?**

Emma se releva pour planter son regard dans celui de la brune.

**\- La prochaine fois que tu parles de ma mère alors que je suis sur le point de plonger ma langue en toi, ce sera la dernière fois que ça arrivera.**

Régina déglutit.

* * *

_3 minutes plus tard_

Les jambes de Régina étaient écartées au maximum.

Parce qu'Emma œuvrait.

Oui, c'était le mot, elle œuvrait.

Elle caressait le clitoris de la brune avec sa langue. Et Régina criait.

**\- Em… Emm… a…. Hann…**

Ça faisait 3 minutes qu'elle encerclait le clitoris, le brossait, le suçait et le léchait.

Et ça leur semblait tout aussi facile.

Emma avait sa main gauche sur le ventre de Régina, l'empêchant de trop bouger pour que sa langue reste là où elle était. Sa main droite alla prendre en coupe le sein de la reine, dont le téton pointait vers le ciel. Elle le prit entre son pouce et son index et le titilla.

Il ne fallut pas une minute de plus à Régina pour sentir son orgasme la transpercer de toutes parts.

* * *

_1h28 plus tard._

**\- Tu as faim ?** Demanda la mairesse à son Shérif.

**\- Ça dépend, est-ce que ce que tu as à me proposer à manger commence par « Ré » et finit par « Gina » ?**

* * *

_54 minutes plus tard._

**\- Tu .. vas… me … rendre … fo… hannnn….Régina putain !**

Emma était assise sur la table de la salle à manger, les jambes écartées, se tenant à son amante. Régina était debout, entre elles.

Elle la baisait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Elle avait pris possession de son intimité, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Emma crie une dernière fois.

* * *

_2h17 plus tard._

**\- Tu dors ?** Demanda Emma à la Régina.

**\- Non mais, ça ne devrait pas tarder, tu m'as épuisée. **Elles étaient toutes les deux allongées dans le lit de la mairesse. Blottie, l'une contre l'autre. Nues. Bien. **Pourquoi ce jour-là, tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas ce qu'il fallait.**

**\- Parce que c'était la vérité.**

**\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?**

**\- Nous. **Tout était dit. **J'ai envie de toi,** annonça la blonde quelques secondes plus tard.

**\- Encore ?**

**\- Oui, encore.**

**\- Je suis épuisée.**

**\- Moi aussi.**

**\- Monte sur ma bouche.**

* * *

_2h45 minutes plus tard._

Ce sont les vibrations du téléphone qui sortit Emma de son sommeil. En bougeant, elle sentit Régina dans ses bras. Elle se rendit compte qu'elles étaient exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'elles s'étaient endormies, 56 minutes plus tôt.

Elle tenta d'attraper son téléphone dans son jean, au sol, près du lit.

Ce qui eut l'effet de réveiller Régina.

**\- Laisse-le sonner**, ordonna Régina. **Et dors.**

**\- Tu sais où est ton fils ?** Demanda la blonde, toujours endormie.

**\- Avec tes parents**, répondit-elle avec une voix fatiguée.

**\- Justement ! Je préfère répondre, on sait jamais.** Emma décrocha. **Quoi ?**

**_\- Emma ?_** Demanda Snow.

Le son du téléphone était tellement fort que Régina entendait tout.

**\- Oui ?**

**_\- Emma je me suis fait un sang d'encre. Tu n'es pas rentrée après notre dispute et…_**

Régina sourit malgré elle.

**\- T'inquiète pas, je vais bien. J'avais besoin de répondre à certaines de mes questions.**

**_\- Et… Tu y as répondu ?_**

**\- En partie oui…**

**_\- Donc…_** Snow hésita… **_tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ?_**

**\- Non, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi. Je passerai te voir dans la matinée.**

**_\- D'accord. Merci Emma._**

**\- A tout à l'heure.**

**_\- A tout à l'heure._**

Emma allait raccrocher et embrasser à nouveau Morphée, mais elle se ravisa.

**\- Au fait ? **Dit-elle à sa mère.

**_\- Oui ?_**

**\- Régina m'a encore embrassée.**

THE END


End file.
